


Shorty Get Down, Good Lord

by WhenWhereWhy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, The Plot Got Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenWhereWhy/pseuds/WhenWhereWhy
Summary: Patrick surprises David with a new skill in the bedroom. That's it. That's all.





	Shorty Get Down, Good Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble popped into my head last night. Otherwise known as I wrote something fluffy for the Frozen Over prompt fest and needed to mix it up a bit. All mistakes are mine.

The early days of David and Patrick’s relationship were filled with tentative steps and learning each other, walking together through the newness of their relationship and the intimacy that came with it. Patrick took to sex with David like a duck on water, as if their bodies were always meant to be united.

The first time Patrick climbed into David’s lap in David’s tiny motel bed, David thought this was going to be just like all of their previous makeout sessions. Hot, passionate, and orgasm-free. 

Straddling David’s lap and licking into his mouth, Patrick let out a faint moan. “You feel so good.” Patrick said as he began to rut against David, one hand on David’s back while the other cradled David’s neck to pull his face closer. Unlike times before, Patrick kept going. Grinding down into David’s lap until he used the weight of himself and his conveniently placed hands to smoothly recline David backwards onto the bed. 

Keeping one hand on David’s head, he placed the other beside David’s shoulder and began kissing determinedly down David’s neck and across his collar bone. “David…” Patrick moaned. Patrick easily shifted his right thigh to rest between David’s and resumed rutting against David, their cocks now perfectly aligned. This continued until David got to see Patrick’s blissed out face as he came for the first time, David following shortly thereafter. 

“It’s like you’re touching yourself - just from a different angle.” David had told him the first time he reached a slightly shaky hand towards David’s cock as they stood in the back room of their store. Whether the shaking was from nerves or excitement David wasn’t sure, but the moment Patrick’s warm, calloused hand made contact with David’s most sensitive skin any concerns he had evaporated. Patrick knew what he was doing, and _damn_ did he do it good. Patrick’s eyes beamed after he gave David a few final long, firm strokes and caused him to spill everywhere. David’s body shook and he grasped Patrick anywhere he could to keep himself from sliding to the floor. All the while Patrick maintained his scorching stare at David, proud that he could make his partner feel such pleasure. 

And then there’s blowjobs. Patrick loves giving more than receiving. He’d been receiving them for years, but giving head was new and _oh_ so fulfilling. Patrick can’t take all of David in his mouth so he typically uses his skilled hands to make up the difference. That is until one night when Ray is conveniently out of town. 

David is sitting on the edge of the bed where he had landed after a deep, frenzied kiss up the stairs and through the bedroom door. Patrick rips David’s pants down as gently as he can in the heated moment, using his strong hands to hold David’s hips to the mattress. 

The blowjob starts as many others before it had. A teasing lick here, a firm suck there, a few smooth pumps from Patrick’s hand. David guides his palm along Patrick’s jaw, cupping it, and looking down adoringly at his wonderful boyfriend putting in so much work to bring him pleasure. David’s thumb caresses Patrick’s cheek and Patrick’s hand gently releases David’s length. Patrick continues working David with just his mouth, taking him slightly deeper each time. David fights the urge to allow his eyes to roll back into his head, trying desperately to maintain his focus on the wondrous sight before him. 

That’s when it happens. When Patrick goes from bobbing slightly deeper on David to taking his full length completely into his warm mouth. Patrick’s nose and reddened lips press gently onto the neatly trimmed patch of hair at the base of David’s cock. His honey brown eyes that were previously looking down at the object of his ministrations roll to look upwards at David, locking their eyes into a heated gaze. Patrick looks up at him all sexy and proud, his beautiful lips stretched around David’s girth. And _damn_ if that is not the hottest thing David has ever seen in all 34 of his years on this earth. “Patrick!! _Oh_ my God!!” David all but yells, placing his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick pulls back, hollowing his cheeks to maintain suction around David until he allows him to slip completely out of his mouth. 

“I’ve been practicing.” Patrick offers with a devious smirk, catapulting David into an absolute flurry of questions. 

“When?!”

“How long?!”

“_WITH WHAT?!_”

But those are all questions for another time as Patrick sinks back down onto him, slowly working himself back to his previous position, with David’s entire cock in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Alexa, play True Colors by Cyndi Lauper.


End file.
